


The writing on my skin.

by Darth_Rel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Academy Era, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rel/pseuds/Darth_Rel
Summary: Five times James T Kirk had Leonard McCoy's name on him and the one time Bones put it there himself.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	The writing on my skin.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friglit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friglit/gifts).



> This is something that popped into my head and I thought it would be terribly cute. Also because Bones/Kirk is now one of my favorite ships. I blame Friglit for introducing me to the ship in the first place. Work is done Leonard's POV till +1 which is Kirk's point of view. There is some very mild cursing involved.

1.  
The first time Leon noticed his name on James it was after working a double shift at the clinic on a Friday night. Which meant he was fairly surprised when he came home and the light to the dorm room he shared with Jim was on. Friday night and his best friend was actually home and not chasing some other fleet cadet in order to get laid? Weird.

He slipped into the dorm his feet heavy and dragging with each step though he made the conscious effort to not wake up Jim [and anyone else he might have brought home with him.] He decidedly avoided thinking about that and scrubbed a hand over his face as he made his way though the living room. Which was exactly the moment he almost tripped over the younger male. 

Drawing short, and with a slightly feminine yelp that he would deny till his dying breath, Bones just barely managed to avoid literally tripping over the other male. 

Jim was passed out in the middle of the floor, for god knows what reason, sprawled out on a stack of papers. Which was odd enough in it's self since most of the course work was done on the PADD's. Bones found his nose scrunching up and he reached out and nudged Jim with the toe of his fleet issues boots. **"Kid, wake up kid."** Nothing happened. Leon was faced with two decisions, leave the punk where he was since he had decided to study in the middle of the room on the floor like an idiot with no brains cells or take pity on him, but mostly the back ache he'd get if he stayed there, and wake him up. The doctor in him couldn't do it so he gave a slightly harder nudge. **"Damn it Jim, wake up. I'm not picking your ass up and carrying you to bed. "**

That got a brief stir and a noise that made absolutely no sense at all. Leon was too damn old and too damn tired to deal with a 20 something year old who was only trying to finish the Academy in three years on a dare of all things. What kind of idiot even tried to do that? The one blearily waving an arm at him Leon's brain chimed in a moment later. Sighing a sigh so deep Bones swore he felt it in the soles of his feet he reached down and hauled the kid up a little rougher than he had too.  
"What in the name of everything good are you doing?"

 **"Studying"** was the sleepy response he got back and he didn't feel inclined to make fun of that, hell he'd been on Jim's ass to study more and chase tail less, how could he make fun of him when he actually did it for once. **"Yeah well next time don't do it in the middle of the damn floor. I almost tripped over your sorry ass."** Bones was all set to shove Kirk in the direction of his room, content to leave the paper work on the floor because that shit was NOT his mess when he noticed something on Kirk's face. Before his friend could actually start stumbling to his room he reached out using finger tips to tilt Kirk's face towards him, a fact that went unnoticed since it seemed like the kid was actually sleeping on his feet.

It was his name on Jim's cheek. Well his signature at least. The sight stole the breath from his lungs and the Doctor could only stare in fascinated confusion. **"Jim, what were ya studying."** His voice was uncharacteristically soft given the confusion and the lingering annoyance at almost having taken a spill in his own living room. **"Medical stuff. Think you wrote it."**

Well that was extremely unhelpful but enlightening all at the same time. His fingers itched to trace the scrawl of his name over Jim's high cheek bone and he almost did before common sense kicked in. **"Take a damn shower and go to bed."** And with that he took off for his own room, resolutely not looking at the papers still flung about the floor or Jim.

2.  
A month later and the incident had been all but forgotten and Kirk certainly never brought it. They were in the thick of things now, studying like mad but still spending a great deal of time together. That was when Leonard wasn't pulling shifts at the clinic and Jim wasn't out trying to bang the rest of the Star Fleet Academy, something that Leon still refused to think about at all. So life was more or less normal when Leon stepped out of his room at the early morning of noon because damnit it was his day off and he was not a morning person, he didn't expect to see Kirk surrounded by paper work, two PADD's and his comm at the kitchen table. The sight caused Bones to blink then decide that yeah, this was going to be a three cup of coffee kind of morning. He slunk by the kid who was so engrossed in his course work that he didn't even notice the doctor. Mentally sighing happily at the lack of interaction before his first cup of joe Bones made his first cup then turned to lean against the counter to stare at the blonde.

His hair was tousled, like he'd been out here for hours running his hands though his shaggy golden locks again and again. Curiosity, not to mention being medically interested [or so he told himself] prompted the doctor to speak up. **"How long have you been out here Jim?"**

 **"Hmm?"** That was the only answer he got. Sighing he drained the coffee without care to the heat and grabbed another one before sliding into the seat across from Jim, stealing one of the papers scattered around his friend. **"I said how long have you been out here? And what the hell are you reading? And why is it on paper?"** Hazel eyes were already scanning though the words printed on the paper when his eyebrows started to slowly inch up. He knew what he was looking at though lord knows he didn't expect Jim of all people to be reading it. He wrote his eyes away from the familiar paper to stare at Jim, who apparently wasn't inclined to look in his direction of meet his eyes. **"Jim. Why are you reading one of my thesis's? "**

Jim finally met his eyes and gave a sheepish shrug. **"I thought it would come in handy, you know for when I Captain my own ship. Gotta know as much as I can right?"**

A moment later his coffee was being swiped away from him but Leon found himself unable to do anything than stare. And not at Jim but one of his arms. His right forearm was bare from mid forearm up but he could see the familiar swirl of his signature yet again, this time over the delicate bone of Jim's wrist. He had quirk of signing anything he wrote. He wasn't sure if it was a Southern thing or just something his Mama drilled into his head but either way he could see his name written on Jim's skin, like a sign of owner ship.

The jolt of possession that hit him a moment later took his breath away and he shoved his seat back, uncaring that Jim was nursing his coffee like Bones had personally made it or him. The noise startled the cadet and bright blue eyes jumped up to Leon's face. **"Hey you ok there Bones? Where you going?"** Leon silently cursed as his mind went blank. **"Out. I promised to meet someone for lunch."** By the time he heard Jim's '.... meet who for lunch?' he was already out of the door, running for his life.

3.  
Combat training, while unusual for a doctor, was one of the courses that Star Fleet pushed on most of it's cadets. Leon didn't mind, healthy body and all that. What he did slightly mind was the fact that he was always in Kirk's class. As if a sweaty Kirk wearing tight work out clothes wasn't distracting enough the doctor had to suffer though listening to Kirk flirt with anyone that caught his eye. Which was never him a little voice in his mind bitterly complained. 

Still he could ignore Jim from across the room, hell he'd been doing it almost two years now and practice made perfect. 

It was a flawless plan, or at least it had been. Kirk was flipped over his shoulder by his partner landing solidly on his stomach with an 'omph!' noise as the wind was knocked out of him. Right at Leon's feet. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask the kid if he was alright when, in just a few seconds, a series of things happened. He noticed that Kirk's shirt had risen as he was knocked off his feet showing a few inches of golden tantalizing skin that made Leon's fingers twitch. He noticed, once again his sloppy writing though this time it was on the small of Kirk's back which instantly made the good doctor's mind instantly blank out. Then he noticed his nose getting broken as his partner got in a lucky hit because Leonard was no longer paying attention to anything BUT Kirk.

Giving a horse yelp Leon found himself on his back, one hand trying to stanch the floor of blood and Kirk hovering over him like a concerned parent. **"Jesus Bones, what the hell. Are you ok?"** It was ironic to hear those words when normally they were coming out of his mouth and not the kid's. He scowled darkly over his hand, still pinching his nose shut. **"'m fone. Lemme lone."** The command was instantly ignored and before he knew it Jim was dragging him out of the class and towards the clinic, also something that was usually done in reverse. Leon was to busy thinking to protest or drag his heels. Why the hell did he keep finding his name, more importantly his crappy signature on Kirk's body? The face and arm he could understand but had he actually been using paper work as a bed this time? And why did he find himself oddly pleased by it?

4.  
Lord above he hated parties. If he could get though his training and become Star Fleet without actually interacting with a single person Leonard would jump on the chance. Sure he was a doctor and his life long passion was to fix or heal people but he got some of the most idiotic patients out there, something that got worse as the cadets because more eager to prove themselves as well as more sloppy. 

But Jim, for whatever damn reason, decided that Leon needed to be social. He needed to something more than study, bark at people and be a, in Kirk's own words, 'a grumpy teddy bear'. He was highly offended at that remark. If he was a grumpy anything it was damn honey badger and not a teddy bear. Objections aside it was surprisingly easy for Jim to man handle Bones out of the dorm and towards a cadet party. Then disappeared moments later leaving Leon to nurse a bourbon and glare at people to keep people at bay. Which happily worked till he went to grab another drink and like magic Kirk appeared, hair ruffled and lips bright red, glowing. **"BONES!There you are!"**

The confused look that appeared on Leon's face a moment later said it all. **"Didn't know you were looking for me."** He had no reason too, specially since it looked like Jim had just gotten out of one serious make out session with someone. That was all that got out before he found himself with two armfuls of tipsy blonde. Good thing he had put the drink down. Sighing heavily the doctor wrapped his arms around his best friend. **"Jesus how much did you drink?"** Kirk happily nuzzled the side of Bones's neck, a fact that had him freezing. **"Floor! I only had floor."** Awareness dawned in and freeing one hand he pinched his nose. **"Ya mean you had four Jimmy. The word is four not floor."** He got a muffled 'yeah whatever' for his trouble. 

Dropping his hand from his face and wondering if carrying Jim over his shoulder fireman style would just result in getting puked on the doctor let his eyes trail down Jim's neck, checking out the color of the back of it since it was literally the only part of Jim he could see. Once again he found dark lettering, taunting him from the nap of the blonde's neck. Instantly one hand tightened up around Jim causing a happy but clearly tired grumble. Feeling weary, bone tired and extremely confused Leon sighed and spoke up. **"Lets get you home before you drink anymore and your ass does end up on the floor."** He got another grumpy from the bundle in his arms and pushed, shoved and guided the drunk cadet home.

5.  
Kirk was out on a 'date'. Leon was not being a pissy moody brat that was sulking over the fact.

No, he was mature highly respected doctor with several well regarded papers under his belt. Who was drinking at home like some said crazy cat lady or something. He had something playing as back ground noise as he flipped though one of his papers he had found tucked between books laying on the kitchen table. He had no idea what Kirk's interest in medical thesis was, It wasn't really his thing. Reading though his own words caused a fond amused feeling to fill up his chest. Those days, before the divorce, were semi happy days when he was trying to prove his worth, trying to prove he could be a doctor and trying to prove he could change the medical world all at the same time. No wonder he'd burnt out like a candle that had seen to many flames.

When the door swung open Leon couldn't tear his eyes away to see who it was, though he knew who, or to see what time it was, though his body was telling him it was awfully early for Kirk to come home on a normal Friday night much less one he had a 'date' on. And since when the hell did he even date? **"Hey Bonesy."** The sound of Jim's voice got his attention but he didn't raise his eyes from the paper. **"What's up kid?"**

He felt Jim's solid weight leaning against his side and the crawling feeling on the back of his neck told him that someone was reading over his shoulder. **"Why are you still up?"** A tanned hand reached into his field of vision and pushed the papers around. Sighing Leon leaned back, knowing that if Jim was demanding his attention much like a cat or a kid he wouldn't stop till he got it. As Bones leaned back he realized his eyes burned from reading so long so he gave them a rub. **'Was reading. Don't know how you got your hands on one of my earlier papers but I'm impressed."** When his hand dropped away he glanced towards Kirk.

A shirtless Kirk. And while it was a sight he often admired it wasn't the first time. That wasn't what was causing his heart to speed up, his throat to dry out or his eyes to start to dilate. His name was on Kirk's left pectoral. But not just his name this time. Above the loopy signature only a doctor could make and read the words 'property of' were on top of his signature. The silence seemed heavy and thick and he managed to drag his eyes from Kirk's chest to bright blue eyes. Eyes that looked a touch uncertain over a mouth that had it's standard smirk.

 **"Jim. What the hell."** He couldn't even make it a question but a statement. Kirk didn't answer, his eyes flicking away and one hand reaching up to rub over the writing. Leonard wasn't even sure when he had moved but he found himself in front of Jim nudging the hand away from the writing. **"Is that a.. tat.."** He was instantly interrupted. **"Nah it's just hand writing."** Leon twisted so Kirk was forced to meet his eyes and was shocked by the insecurity and uncertain look Jim had. When Kirk laughed, high, loud, and clearly fake he wasn't surprised. **"You know how hard it is to write someone's name on your chest with a pen. Well not your name because I wouldn't forge your signature. That would just be wrong and you'd kill me though it would make getting hypos so much easier and..."**

Whatever else Kirk was about to say was stopped by the fact Leonard was now locking lips with him. A moment later he was getting kissed back just as eagerly. Then a moment later, long fingers covering the writing that decorated the space over Jim's heart and the doctor was shoving Kirk into a bed room where clothing was quickly lost.

+1.

Kirk found himself waking slowly, muscles strained in the best way possibly and limbs heavy but pleasantly loose. One hand reached out, groping where Bones had been next to him and came up empty. Panic flooded his mind and he started to lift his head to find out what the hell was going on when a firm hand pushed down on the small of his back, forcing him to stay prone against the bed. **"Don't move, you're gonna mess up my writing."** The gruff voice brought a flood of relief but a flood of confusion as well. Craning his neck towards the direction he had heard Bones voice. **"What are you doing?"** His voice was rough and tired but warm. **"Figured you're so keen on getting my name on ya I might as well put if there myself."**

Kirk felt a warm twist in his heart and let a chuckle. **"Got me huh? I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to notice what I was doing."** The snort that followed that made a twist of fondness fill him too. **"Took me awhile. Though the ink from the paper was transferring over."** The voice behind him paused as did the pen and he got a slight slap upside his head. **" I catch you signing shit for me I'm gonna have words for you though."**


End file.
